


we've got the keys to open paradise

by aceofdiamonds



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Post - Heroes Of Olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofdiamonds/pseuds/aceofdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico makes a noise caught between frustration and pleading and crosses the room in three quick steps. He pulls Percy’s face to his and kisses him hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we've got the keys to open paradise

**Author's Note:**

> always living in that unrealistic world where percy and nico slowly become joined at the hip when the battles are done and their lives are no longer so much at risk. title comes from all night by icona pop

 

 

The first time they kiss it's messy and desperate -- the result of months and months of lingering touches and whispered conversations that end abruptly when a hand lands somewhere it shouldn't. It happens late one night after a rogue Minotaur has stormed camp and destroyed half the cabins, when everyone is tired and sore and no one has the energy to wolf-whistle and wink suggestively when Percy gets up from his table and falls into step with Nico on the way to Cabin Three. 

The door shuts gently, blocking out any noise from outside, and then it's just the two of them, quiet in the way that has become familiar and comforting over time. 

"D'you wanna bunk in here, Nico? I would offer you the bed but my back hurts like a bitch, think I got one of the horns right here. You know, the Mark of Achilles wasn't such a bad thing, really. Nico, you alright?" 

"You need to shut for a second, Jackson, and let me just --" he breaks off, takes a breath, and then looks at Percy, long and hard. 

"I mean --" 

Nico makes a noise caught between frustration and pleading and crosses the room in three quick steps. He pulls Percy’s face to his and kisses him hard. Or, hard's not the word. It's more like he kisses him like he’s dying, his hands clutching at Percy’s collar, in his hair, his lips insistent. Desperate, long overdue. It’s -- it’s exactly what Percy needs, he realises just as Nico is pressing his tongue to the seam of his lips, a breathless moan pushing between them. He needs the way Nico is sighing against his lips, not moving, just pressing because this seems enough after everything, after the years of to and fro and battles that brought them both so close to death. He needs the way Nico is pushing him backwards, back towards the bed where he keeps going until Percy is flat on his back and Nico has scrambled on top of him, legs slotting together and elbows everywhere. He needs Nico, is what it all comes down to.

“You’re so stupid,” Nico says into his collarbone, licking over it and shuddering like this is too much after too long. “You’re an idiot and I shouldn’t love you but I do and --”

And Percy curves his hand to Nico’s cheek and kisses him then, kisses him quiet, the words settling into his head like there's a space there just for them. He licks into his mouth, slides his tongue alongside Nico’s and this is it. This is what Annabeth meant all those months ago when she said maybe they weren’t right for each other after all, maybe there was someone else out there, and maybe Percy’s someone is Nico Di Angelo (except, of course, there’s no maybe about it. Aphrodite knows exactly what she’s doing).

“I’m an idiot,” Percy agrees, moving to press kisses up Nico’s cheek. He presses his thumb to the tiny scar on Nico’s cheek, the scar he got on a quest with Percy and Thalia years ago. They've both grown up so much. “You never said anything either,” he feels the need to point out, amazed the words were able to climb out of his scrambled brain all in one piece.

“I’m saying it now,” and the way he's holding Percy, his hands gripping the slope of his waist and the curve of his neck, like Percy is going to disappear, the hard press of their chests as they move even closer together so it feels like every part of them is touching, gets the message across loud and clear.

Percy hooks his feet at the back of Nico’s knees and rolls them over so he’s above Nico, so he can duck down and bite at Nico’s neck, filing away the broken moan for a later examination. He looks up when Nico tugs at his hair and there he is all laid out for him, so open and willing to give Percy everything even after everything they’ve been through -- _because_ of everything they’ve been through. He surges forward to press their mouths together, the kiss sloppy and wet.

“You’re -- ” Nico starts, breaking away to glare at Percy but his eyes are hooded and his lips are swollen and the overall effect is lost. “You’re so stupid,” he says again. “Why are you so stupid?” He kisses Percy’s nose, his bottom lip, the freckle underneath his eyebrow. “Why did it take us so long?”

And Percy wishes he knew the answer to that, wishes he could have noticed what was so obvious to everyone else so much sooner. He’s Percy Jackson, alright? He saved the world, several times, he deserves some slack when it comes to everything else.

In lieu of a reply Percy lifts his head and slots their mouths together, the taste of chocolate and stardust clinging to Nico's lips. He wants this and he needs this and he hates how long they've waited to finally do this. "We're here now," he says, his hand carding through Nico's hair, pressing gently to stop the tremors that ripple through the thin shoulders that his fingers are digging into, that show just how much and how long Nico has been waiting for this, hoping for it. "We've made it." 

His leg is warm where it's pressed between both of Nico's, his back isn't hurting so much anymore, and Nico's mouth is eager and lazy all at once, fitting with Percy's like this is something they were made to do, as cheesy as it all sounds. It makes Percy happy in a rushing, almost overwhelming way that has him laughing into the soft, warm skin at Nico's neck.

They've got so much to discuss -- what this could mean for their friendship, what it might change at camp, how Hazel and Frank and everyone will take to this new progression -- but they've got plenty of time for that, all the time in the world, Percy feels confident enough to bet, and so they lie there in Percy's narrow little bed, learning the curves and dips of each other's bodies, the noises they can coax out of one another when they do this or that with their hands and mouths, and they forget the rest of the world exists, just for a while. 


End file.
